Once Upon A Time
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: There once was an unspeakable kingdom that was ruled by a girl of fourteen. This is the story of how a servant fell in love with the princess, and how their off-and-on relationship progresses, ranging from dodging hammers to saving the one they love's life. RoadxAllen AU


**Oh, lookie! This is my second serious I'm-actually-going-to-update fic. Yaaaay! x3**

**I got a hint of an idea from Rin & Len Kagamine's Story of Evil thing. So check it out, yeah? Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know who you're fooling if you think that I wrote D. Gray Man.**

* * *

Tyki was having a good day.

Great, in fact.

He had decided to make it last as long as possible, because it obviously wasn't going to last that long, seeing as the long-dreaded day had come.

This day was the day that was marked every year on Tyki's calender in a big red marker and stars all around the date.

What was this horrible, most scary occasion you ask? June twentieth, Road Kamelot's birthday. Scary, isn't it?

Every year Sheryl, Road's father, would hold a huge ball in her honor, dragging Tyki there in the process. Before that, of course, Road would make Tyki come shopping for fluffy dresses, buying a whole lot in the end just to show that she could. Not that she needed to prove it or anything.

"Tyki~" a voice sang, and Tyki felt himself blanch. This horrid day was beginning, it seemed.

His point was proven further when he was tackled to the ground, a petite girl landing on his chest. She giggled, grinning down at him. "I missed you! How come you never stop by that much?" she pouted.

Tyki paused, looking for the answers with an odd seriousness. "Well, first of all," he started, frowning. "You just seem to weigh _so __much more _every time I see you, which makes no sense because you are so _tiny._" Road's pout became more pronounced. "Secondly, I just saw you last week."

"But it's so boring without you!" she whined, apparently deciding to ignore his first comment. "And the twins keep disappearing for some reason, so I can never play with them!"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "I wonder why," he replied sarcastically.

"You're so mean!" Road punched him lightly on the shoulder, scowling playfully at him.

"Besides," she continued, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "We need to go look for dresses before all of the good ones are gone!"

"Road," Tyki deadpanned. "No one's going to be able to afford the things you wear, so you have no reason to worry. It's not like anyone would get in our way anyway."

"After all," he added. "We are royalty."_  
_

***~o0o~***

Allen stared blankly at the colorful poster that had been thrust in to his hands. "What's this?"

"What do you think it is, brat?"

Cross Marian, in Allen's opinion, was a red-haired demon, to say in the kindest. Forcing the young boy to deal with his debt collectors, getting drunk every week and repeatedly shooting at Allen was only scraping the pile of things he had done to earn the title of evil.

Nonetheless, Allen would rather stay alive than insult the man in front of his face, so he remained quiet, scanning over the poster.

"A ball?" he finally said, raising his eyebrows. "Why did you get this?"

Cross talked slowly as if explaining something to a rather slow child, much to the irritation of the white-haired boy. "We're going to it, idiot."

"Why?" Allen demanded. No, really, there was no reasoning in why the man would want to go to something fancy like a dance, especially if it was for the princess's birthday.

Allen knew of the Birthday Ball as much as the next person, and knew that everyone was invited to it. Allen had met the princess once back when he still worked in the circus with his beloved foster father, Mana. She had come to one of their performances, and had seemed to take an immediate liking to Allen, who had been the knife-thrower before becoming a clown.

Allen almost blushed at the memory of her kissing him on the cheek, even though it was dirty. He had stuttered and turned beet red, unused to such attention and affection from anyone other than Mana back then.

Snapping back to the present, he flinched as Cross gave him this incredulous look. Allen blinked in understanding. "Oh. _Oh."_ A ball meant dancing, and dancing meant women. Allen sighed mentally; his master would never learn.

"Right. So _you _need to go get us some suits," Cross said, swishing around a bottle of alcohol.

Allen slapped his forehead. Figures.

***~o0o~***

Allen flipped through a stack of money that Cross had given him, looking at it suspiciously. He had no idea how Cross had managed to get so much money, and he really didn't want to know.

He whistled a cheerful tone, stuffing the money in one of his large pockets as he strayed down the streets. His eyes swept around him, looking at the many shops surrounding him. They wondered toward the street, idly questioning the fancy carriage that was a tad bit away from him. He dismissed it easily; it was no wonder that there would be rich people in his part of town.

Allen found his whole body stiffen as a horrifying scene found his way to him; time seemed to slow down as he looked back at the street.

A spiky-haired girl skipping backwards in the middle of the street, laughing at a man in a top hat on the sidewalk, who was struggling to carry several lacy dresses.

A large horse-drawn carriage clacking straight at the young girl, the driver talking to the person next to him, not noticing the road.

The girl stopping as she saw it coming right at her, her laugh dying as she knew she would in a few mere seconds.

Allen's own voice ringing out in distress, "Watch out!"

The man on the other side of the road frozen with horror, eyes wide.

Allen's body reacted before he knew what he was doing himself; after all those years of having to run from debt collectors, he had to admit that it worked in his favor in a situation like this.

His body collided with hers, him protecting her head as they went in a roll, flying through the air a mere second before the carriage screeched to a stop, spinning wildly as the horses reared, braying loudly.

They landed in front of the stunned man, Allen underneath the girl, who was staring at him, mouth forming an o.

She slowly turned her head to look at the wreckage she had caused, her eyes locked on where she had been a few seconds ago. Right where she had stood, the carriage lay on it's side, horses running wildly down the street. Even from that far away, the blood splattered on the ground was obvious. They could hear the yelling from the driver's companion, calling for help to get out the unconscious driver.

***~o0o~***

Road's eyes went back to the boy under her, arms still wrapped around his neck from their wild tumble. "You...you saved my life," she said disbelievingly, mind trying to process what had happened. Never in her life had she come so close to dying. Not even that one time when that other country's minister had tried to assassinate her. Or that one time when she had been kidnapped, or that other time when she had had a sword at her throat.

Her, instead of the Earl (who, by the way, was the real ruler of the kingdom; he didn't like to be called King, so he settled for Earl or Duke instead), because everyone knew that she was behind all the real power. She was the one who did most of the torturing when they needed information, the one who could seduce others easily, the one who could get anything she wanted. Even though the Earl had the title, Road had the power.

She, the Daughter of Evil as she had been nicknamed, had never even considered that she could be killed by something as simple as an accident.

"Are you okay?" the boy - the one that had just saved her life, she reminded herself - asked, looking at her worriedly.

Road didn't hear him at first, only because his appearance was so breathtaking that she had to have a minute to take it all in.

He looked young, only about twelve or so, maybe thirteen. Snow white hair sprayed out from the cold hard ground, framing his face, looking surprisingly natural. Kind silver-grey eyes locked with her violet ones. A faint rosy blush was on his pale face, plump pink lips adding to his eerie beauty. Those eyes looked familiar in a way, if she thought back hard enough. A thought popped up in her mind, eyes flashing with recognition.

_Ah, _she leered. _The boy from the circus. _He had faded from her memory after all those years, and she couldn't quite remember if he had told her his name. What was it again? Oh yeah, Red.

***~o0o~***

_"I don't have a name," the boy shrugged. "I was abandoned at birth, so no one really bothered to give me one. You can call me Red, though. Everyone does." _

_Road held out her hand warmly. "I like you," she smiled. "I'm Road! Both our names start with r, see?" _

***~o0o~***

Road had a habit of remembering people she liked, really liked, so she could easily tell that this was the kid who used to throw knives at the circus. Maybe he had a name now, since he looked so much kinder than he used to be.

"Miss?" the boy said, eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Ah - yes," she fumbled, pulling her gaze from his melting eyes. She glanced over at Tyki instead, who was still staring at the used-to-be-Red in shock.

The white-haired angel - ahem, _boy _- shifted, making Road realize that she was still on top of him. She flushed, pushing herself off of him and standing up in embarrassment. She held out a hand, which he took gratefully as she pulled him up.

Only then did she notice the red starting to stain his white hair. A glance at where his head had landed showed the same result of deep crimson.

"You hurt your head," Road gasped, her worry beyond her comprehension.

"Oh?" he said, blinking in surprise as his hand went to the back of his head, pulling it back to show where he had lightly pressed two fingers against it. The red had soaked in to the white glove. "It seems I have."

"We need to get you medical attention!" she declared, turning to Tyki. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?" she asked, pulling the boy's hand toward the carriage. "Tyki, come on!"

The boy laughed in surprise. "I've fared worse before, really," he chuckled nervously. "Besides, I'd rather have that man over there get the help. He looks rather worse for wear." He pointed over to the driver that had crashed, his friend leaning over him.

"I'll send someone to attend to him," Road said, waving it off impatiently. Tyki winced, knowing that by 'attend' she meant 'punish'. Poor man wouldn't see another day.

"Oh, and Tyki," she said, pushing the startled boy in the richly decorated carriage (the one that he had seen earlier). "If you get a drop of mud on one of those dresses, you're dead."

That was Road for you, Tyki mused in the back of his mind.

***~o0o~* **

Allen almost banged his head on the wall when he realized that this was the famous princess. Good God he was an idiot.

...He could almost hear Cross agreeing with him.

Allen decided that his master's stupidity had rubbed off on him.

"So what's your name?" Road's voice pulled his attention back to her.

He shuffled uncomfortably under the stares of her and her uncle, Tyki Mikk, one of the princes. "Er, Allen," he paused. "Allen Walker."

Road blinked. "You're the one who used to work at the circus a couple years ago, right?" she asked. "You used to be called Red."

Allen stared at her. She had actually remembered him? Huh. He had always thought that royalty were too busy to bother with all the names in their kingdom, let alone an unwanted orphan. "Yeah," he said, and his voice seemed to reveal his surprise.

Road giggled while Tyki stared too hard for Allen's pleasure. "I always remember the people I like," she said, smiling devilishly at him.

He smiled back uncertainly, reminding himself that she had been kind enough to get a nurse to bandage his head. "Well," he said, eyes wandering towards the huge gold doors. "I really must get going, you see."

"Oh, but of course," Tyki purred, leaning forward. "We'll be seeing you at the ball tonight, I hope?"

Allen nodded, slowly getting up and placing his cup of tea on the table. "Goodbye, then."

"Bye, Allen!" Road cheered waving her hands in the air enthusiastically.

***~o0o~***

Sheryl frowned as he saw Road reject yet another offer to dance.

Now, one would think that the overprotective man would be jumping for joy that his daughter had no interest in the boys that littered around her, but Sheryl knew that Road only did it out of politeness if anything. Plus, if she ever needed anything, she could always convince them to do it for her. So Sheryl knew that this was out of the ordinary, since the now twelve-year-old refused to even consider the handsome boys offers.

Usually, at balls and such, Road would be jumping for a chance to dance with all of them. But apparently, tonight was different.

He leaned over to his brother, Tyki. "Is Road dear alright?"

Tyki opened his mouth, but closed it as another boy, who seemed to be a year or two older than Road herself, held out his gloved hand with a smile. Tyki smirked, pointing at him. "There's your answer."

Sheryl's eyes followed his finger, then blinked as Road delightedly accepted. He frowned at how..._white _the boy seemed. He even had a white tuxedo on, a red rose in his shoulder pocket.

"Who is he?" Sheryl asked, frown deepening. "He looks like he's a gangster."

Tyki grinned. "Allen Walker. You should be grateful, Sheryl. That 'gangster', as you so kindly put it, saved your daughter's life."

His eyes snapped back to Tyki. "_What?" _he demanded, glaring daggers at him. Tyki winced.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying and failing to avoid the older man's intent gaze. "Well, Road almost got hit by a carriage, you see," Tyki explained weakly. "And Allen pushed her out of the way at the last second."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Sheryl scowled, eyes narrowing.

"We didn't want to worry anyone when Road was perfectly fine," Tyki said, rolling his eyes.

"But -," he was interrupted as Tyki held out a hand to a passing woman, catching it and kissing the top of it.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled.

"S-sure," the woman blushed, letting him lead her out towards the dancing.

"See you later, Sheryl," Tyki called over his shoulder, giving him an uncaring wave with his free hand.

"I'm going to kill you later, Tyki," Sheryl replied back cheerfully, and he almost missed the snort he received.

Sheryl sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Good grief."

***~o0o~***

Road danced with Allen the entire night, literally. They danced and danced and danced the night away, until the last dance came upon them.

"I want to dance the last one outside!" Road declared, dragging Allen towards the balcony. Allen laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along with her as they went through the ivory doors. The full moon shined overhead, giving an almost spooky look to the roses that were on the vines across the railing of the balcony.

Road pulled herself up to Allen, resting her head on his chest as they danced to the slow song.

"This was the best night ever," Road said suddenly, looking up at him with a grin.

Allen almost lost his footing as he spun her around in a circle. "Really?" he smiled, grey eyes twinkling in the shining light of the moon. "I'm glad you enjoyed it then."

Road hummed, their footsteps going slower as the music did. "You know," she started, smiling. "They say that there's a legend."

"A legend?" Allen asked curiously.

She nodded. "They say that if you dance the last song in the full moon with someone, you're destined to be with that person. It's really romantic, isn't it?"

Allen blinked, laughing nervously. "That's quite a legend."

"Mm." Road stopped dancing, bringing Allen to a halt. "There's another part too."

"What is it?" Allen said, curious. He wasn't one for romance, seeing as he was still a kid and had no interest whatsoever in the matter.

She leaned up and kissed him, a full one on the lips. She smirked, pulling back from a dazed Allen. "You have to seal it with a kiss."

***~o0o~***

"Let me go, Tyki," Sheryl growled, struggling from his younger brother's grip.

"No can do, brother," Tyki said, smirking.

"Really, I need to murder him. _Let go."_

"Just because Road had her first kiss doesn't mean you have to go on a murdering rampage," Tyki reminded him in a mocking voice.

"My poor Road," Sheryl sobbed desperately, trying to wrench away from him. "My poor, beautiful daughter!"

"She's the one who kissed him, remember?" Tyki said, rolling his eyes. Good Lord, he was dramatic.

Sheryl had no reply, only to glare daggers at the flabbergasted white-haired boy watching the spectacle with a giggling Road latched on to his arm.

Allen coughed, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Um...sorry?" he tried weakly.

Sheryl fumed, making Tyki nudge him. He frowned reluctantly. "Well..." he hesitated. "If Road's happy, I guess I'll have to allow it."

Allen heaved out a breath of relief. "But!" Too soon, Allen thought, sighing inwardly. "I'm not giving up! If you make her cry," Sheryl warned. "I'm going to kill you. Don't think for a second that I won't." Road was still cackling, stuffing her face in his sleeve.

Allen didn't doubt it.

But that was two years ago.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. A lot. :D **

**I do hope that you all liked this, and I would love to know what you think, so if you would please review? :D**

**So yeah. That's all I have to really say. Review, ne? ^^**


End file.
